


I Won't Give Up

by flyingtacorage



Category: Phandom, dan and phil
Genre: It's just been stuck in my head so I figured I would write it, It's probably shit lol, M/M, Some melodrama phan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingtacorage/pseuds/flyingtacorage
Summary: Tensions begin to grown between Dan and Phil as the latter begins to believe that Dan had been using him for the past few years. Will Dan be able to make Phil understand the truth or will things shatter and fall apart?





	I Won't Give Up

**Author's Note:**

> Expect all stories to be updated tonight! :)

Dan ran his fingers lightly over the ivory keys that were stretched out in front of him. Phil was still sleeping in the next room so he made sure that he was quiet as to not disturb the other man. Speaking of Phil, he had been sleeping in quite a lot and the sleep he seemed to get didn't seem to be enough. Dan had begun to notice how the bags under his ocean eyes had become darker and more apparent against his translucent skin. But when Dan tried to mention it, Phil quickly brushed his off and left the room.

He stood and crept silently out of his room and peeked inside of Phil's slightly cracked door. The older man was perched upon his bed with his shoulders slouched forward. Dan pushed the door open and padded across the floor to his bed. Only when Dan wrapped his arms around Phil's shoulders, did the ebony haired man budge.

"What are you doing in here?" he croaked, his voice giving away the obvious signs that he had been crying previously.

"I'm worried about you," Dan stated. "You're sleeping so much more than you use to and yet you still seem tired and sluggish. Not to mention that you haven't made any effort to record anything for your channel or our gaming channel."

"Is that what this is about?" Phil's voice suddenly dropped two octaves as he pulled himself from Dan's grasp and stood, facing the brunette with a look of fury on his face.

"Poor pitiful Dan hasn't been able to get more money because of me. Oh, you poor bastard. Is that all you care about anymore? Because I don't give a damn if we never upload another gaming video or if my own channel dies. Not a goddamn person out there cares about me anyways. _It's always been about you_."

Dan could feel the anger creeping in through his stomach but he swallowed it down. He stood and reached his hand out towards Phil, who flinched away and scowled at him.

"Phil, I don't care about any of that. Why would you think that? You and our friendship have always been more important than YouTube. Have I done anything to make you think anything differently?"

The only response he was met with was a letter that was shoved in his face as Phil pushed past him and left the room. Dan looked down at the paper in his hands and felt that ball of anger begin to swirl itself back around his stomach.

_Dear Mr. Howell,_

_We've received your application for housing in Northern London. You should receive a call within 3-5 business days to discuss further details._

_Sincerely,_

_Ms. Beauchamp._


End file.
